Doberman Island Republic Constitution.
The Constitution of the People of the Doberman Island Republic. Standard Bill of Rights for the People. #The state allows people the right to full freedom of Speech, Media, and Religion. No law can take away the individual rights that are given to the people involving those three things. #The state allows people the right to own fire arms, including fully automatic fire arms, if the citizen has a license and passed the state required test. If an individual has a criminal background, mental disorder, or is not qualified to own a fire arm, then the government and police force may confiscate the citizen's gun. No law can be made to take away the right to own guns. #Right to public protest. People have the right to public peaceful protest as long as the protest takes place on public property. #If convicted, a citizen has the right to a public hearing by a Judge and the Public at large. #The people are guaranteed full and equal protection from the government with out their rights being infringed. #Full right to free housing, food, and health care under the governments "People first" policy. #Right to use arms in deadly force against foreign invaders, tyrannical leaders, or corrupt attacking officers of the government. #Right to an Education provided by the government #Full equal rights, no matter Gender, Religion, Race, Ethnicity, or sexual orientation. #Right to the standard pay of the set state minimum wage. Rules for state government and national government. #The government is not as important as the people, state governments may not pass laws against the constitution, but may make minor changes to them. #The state government can act as the political party it represents in the state the party resides in, but, the state may not act the same way if the representative is elected Man or Woman of Power. #The state may not pass laws against equal rights. #The state may start a state militia under Governstatesman's personal funding. #The state may run their state differently to how the nation is run. #The state government may make new laws at any time. #The state government may start a state organization. #The state may not charge for houses, food, or health care. #The state may not declare war on another state. #The state may not have rights to secede. #The state may not include religion in government or the school system. Laws of the nation (Can not be changed by state governments) #Marijuana is not listed as a drug and is fully legal. #All drugs are decriminalized, but users of drugs will be classified as Class A: Mentally Disabled and will be sent to a Doberman Island Republic rehabilitation center. #Guns are legal. #Legal age of adult hood is 15, but, if the student doesn't go through university, adulthood is revoked. #Legal age to learn how to drive is fourteen - fifteen. #Murder is illegal. #Rape is illegal. #Sexual assault and harassment are illegal. #Assault of an innocent person is illegal unless in self-defense. #Polygamy, Polyandry, and Kidnap marriages are fully illegal. #Seeing as the Doberman Island Republic is a secesssionist state, all hobbyist micronationalists that ask to have a political job in the Doberman Island Republic will be instantly denied. Doberman Island Republic only allows official citizens to run organizations. (Meaning any one who is already involved in a micronation in any way, shape, or form can not run for office.) Acts. 1. Military Act. 2. Protection Act. Category:Constitutions Category:Doberman Island Republic